


Sleepover

by ohmykhr (cheribell)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All of them are cowards, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Except Fran, Except Tsuna he is his own age, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Just kids being kids like they should, Mafia kids having a sleepover and telling horror stories, Sleepovers, They are all kids here, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheribell/pseuds/ohmykhr
Summary: The one where Fran tells eerie horror stories and Tsuna tries to prove he isn't a coward.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a scenario request on my blog and honestly had so much fun writing this! The urban legend or horror story in this one-shot is one that I heard in sleepovers as kid as well, so it's not something I came up with on my own but I also have no link for the original one. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Tsuna opened the door to the kids’ room where all five of them were huddled together in a blanket fort Nana had helped them build earlier that day. It was pitch black in the room aside from the flashlight Fran was holding under his face.

‘’Mom said it’s time to go to bed.’’ he informed.

‘’One more horror story!’’ Uni pleaded, clinging onto Fuuta for her dear life. ‘’Fran said this one is the scariest one so far.’’

Fran nodded. ‘’You might want to stay and listen as well.’’

In all honesty, Tsuna highly doubted it – he was possibly the biggest coward out of them, even if you counted in Lambo. He turned to look at the boy in cow pyjamas, the smug look on his face giving him the guts to close the door behind him and join the kids. He wouldn’t be the one who gets called a coward, not this time.

‘’It all happened not too long ago, on a windy night much like the one we’re having today,’’ Fran began, lowering his voice for the dramatic effect. ‘’A teenage girl was babysitting her sister who had gone to bed already. She was watching TV downstairs in a recliner when she noticed something weird outside from the big windows.’’

‘’Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…’’ Lambo chanted, gripping Fuuta’s hand tight.

‘’Shh!’’ I-Pin hissed.

 ‘’She turned around with her chair and saw a man outside the window, holding a knife in his hands. She didn’t make a sound or move, only stared back at the man.’’

Tsuna’s throat felt dry, heart pounding against his chest. _‘It’s just a dumb story._ ’ He tried to remind himself.

‘’She saw the man walking towards the window, so she ducked, pulling a blanket over her head. After ten minutes had passed and she didn’t hear anything, she pulled the blanket off and looked around.’’ Fran continued, ‘’It was quiet in the house, so she dared to grab her phone and call the police. The police came and searched the house and found something horrifying.’’

‘’Did she die after all?’’ Uni whispered.

Fran shook his head, taking a dramatic pause before he went on with the story.

‘’They found bloody footprints leading up to the girl’s chair,’’ he said, ‘’He had never been outside; what the girl had seen was his reflection.’’

Tsuna stayed frozen on the spot, not daring to look outside the window, afraid to spot a man with a knife. The rational side of him soon took over and he glanced at the window not too far from him, heart stopping when he saw a reflection of a figure.

‘’I-It’s here!’’ he screamed, covering his eyes.

‘’Tsuna, what are you talking about?’’ Nana asked from the doorway, turning on the lights. ‘’It’s past midnight, could you stop screaming?’’

Fran turned off the flashlight, taking her arrival as a cue to head to bed.

Lambo ran towards the woman, clinging onto her leg. ‘’Mama!’’ he cried out, ‘’Let me sleep in your room tonight.’’

Nana picked him up easily, patting his back in a comforting manner. ‘’Yes, yes. You can stop crying now.’’

As the rest of the kids crawled back on their beds and futons, Tsuna got up as well and walked towards the doorway. They said their goodnights, Nana leaving with Lambo and abandoning Tsuna at the doorway.

His heart still racing and unsteady feeling welling inside him, Tsuna decided to take one more look at the window, making sure that there was no one. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw the peaceful sidewalk of his neighborhood.

‘’Goodnight, kids.’’ He said, turning to leave.

‘’Goodnight,’’ Fran hummed from the other side of the room. ‘’Don’t forget to check your windows before going to sleep.’’


End file.
